


Shared Dream

by fangirls5ever



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, N - Freeform, Pretty sure I'm the last one still shipping this, Random Fluff, Touko - Freeform, yup just me and my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Set after N leaves. A conversation between Touko and N.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colonel Mustard-chan-Senpai-sensei-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Colonel+Mustard-chan-Senpai-sensei-sama).



"You're back," the girl said quietly, her eyes trained on the ground.  
A boy with green hair sat across from her, a brown-furred eevee fast asleep in his lap. "Yes," he replied, running a hand absentmindedly through the animal's fur, "I'm back."  
The two stood alone in the ruins of a castle, surrounded by broken pillars and mountains of cracked stone. Rain seeped through the dilapidated roof, dripping from the ceiling to pool at their feet. Gray light filtered in, giving the ruins an almost somber feel.  
The girl shook her head, still refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't understand; why do we meet this way? Am I just dreaming, or is--"  
She trailed off, unsure of how to finish the thought. She had questions. Far too many, were she honest, and too few of them relating to their shared dreams.  
"I heard you became Champion," the boy said, and when she finally met his gaze, she was surprised to find a degree of warmth in it. "Congratulations."  
The girl offered a tentative smile. She knew the boy hated how trainers forced their Pokemon to battle; his affirmation was surprising to say the least. "Thank you."  
The boy nodded, returning his attention to the sleeping Pokemon as they again fell silent.  
The girl wrung her hands, stealing glances at her companion as he ran his fingers through the eevee's thick fur. The Pokemon sighed contentedly in response, and the boy laughed softly, stroking it with obvious affection.  
Unable to bear the silence, the girl asked quietly, "N?"  
N looked up, tilting his head to the side, green hair falling over his eyes. "Yes?"  
"When you left Unova," she said, her voice still hesitant, "where did you go?"  
The boy's hands stilled, his expression draining of its previous warmth. He smiled up at her, though there was little joy to it. "There are other regions similar to our own. I sought to find one where I could form my own beliefs and move past Team Plasma." N gave a minute shake of his head as his eyes grew unfocused, more lost in his own thoughts than usual. "In Unova, that wasn't possible. Instead, I simply found a region like it to settle in for a while before I move on again."  
"You won't tell me where?" the girl asked.  
"Does it matter where? I'll leave it soon enough."  
The girl said nothing as she moved to sit down beside him, leaning back against one of the larger slabs of stone. Pieces of jagged rock dug into her spine, and she shifted slightly, wincing. "You never answered why we meet like this," the girl said, her voice slowly regaining its usual steadiness.  
N stared up at the fractured ceiling. "It likely has to do with Reshiram and Zekrom. The two were once one being, and as we are connected to them, we are connected to each other." He tapped the muzzle of the sleeping Pokemon in his lap, and it huffed, flopping onto its side before drifting off again. "Perhaps others can be linked in as well, as long as they are close to us."  
The girl hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting." She turned to face at him. "As long as the dragons remain with us, we'll continue to dream together?" She paused, and N nodded in response. "Will others join us?"  
"Perhaps, though it likely will remain just us," N said, glancing over at her curiously. "Would that be so bad?"  
The girl slid closer before reaching over to grab his hand, slowly twining their fingers together. N, though startled, made no move to stop her.  
"No," the girl said, smiling, "not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I may add chapters occasionally, but as I might be the one of the last few interested in this pairing, it's likely going to be just one chapter. Once again, thank you!


End file.
